Lost in Translation
by firezone783
Summary: Sometimes Antonio just couldn't understand Lovino, and that bothered him. Of course, it never seemed more bothersome than today...  Human names used, T for language, summaries suck, I know.


Nee...JeNaNaNa! wanted me to write a UsUk fic for valentine's Day, but for whatever reason, these two were who I thought of first and the story line just sort of fell into place from there. What can I say? Inspiration just hates my face sometimes _ But she liked it anyway so I hope you all do! ^_^ Caligo and the others are the units in this story and it's been an idea that I've been toying with for a while, in case you didn't read the Hetalia fic chapter I wrote where they were reversed or whatever, but yeah. It's a possible work in progress.

Please tho, someone review or something...T_T

Disclaimer for all, damnit!

* * *

><p>It was a slow day in Antonio's opinion. But then again, it was much too hot to do anything today and it WAS siesta time. Knowing it was practically pointless to try to get any sleep in such a sweltering hot afternoon, Antonio dragged himself out of bed, sheets soaked with sweat-ew-and made his way down to the living room. Now, the Spaniard also had another problem. Often times, he found himself quite bored and at a loss of what to do.<p>

That's when he would go and find Lovino. But he was sleeping right now...Which left him very...

Very.

VERY!

...

Bored.

And there, on the coffee table, sat dear Lovi's laptop. "But it's Lovi's," Antonio groaned, recalling one of a million times Lovino had told him not to mess with the device. The younger nation would be upset if he caught the Spaniard poking around on his computer. Though Antonio didn't often use them, he decided that he knew enough about computers to do what he wished and the Italian wouldn't notice a thing.

Looking around the room suspiciously until he was satisfied that he was alone, he started up the computer and sat in front of it on the couch. The screen went from black, to a blinding white, then to a background of Lovino and that one girl... "Caligo...right? When did he take this picture...?" The young man was never known for being fond of cameras...or pictures...or of the people taking them (as Antonio found out on the Vargas brothers' last birthday).

Antonio shook off the unpleasant chill the memory gave him in favor of the brooding curiosity tinted with a drop-JUST a drop-of jealousy, as to when they had taken this picture and how they smiled as if they got along great. "Lovi never gets along with anyone like this," he muttered, utterly confused. He didn't realize just how deep his scowl was until he heard movement upstairs and froze in terror.

'It's too early for Lovi to wake up!' The Spaniard was practically panicking as to how he would explain this one to a fuming Lovino after a nap, especially if his awakening was less that pleasant when the noise stopped gradually and all was calm again. 'A total god send,' he thought, sighing loudly and returning his attention to the computer.

He opened the internet browser to rid himself of the annoying picture with every intention of checking HIS email once the page had loaded when he suddenly came face to face with Lovino's email inbox instead, filled with chat emails from one Cally Valgus-according to the name he'd assigned to the contact, of course. "He must've forgotten to log out," Antonio muttered sourly. He was about to leave it at that when a ding! rang out from the computer and alerted him of a new email from Cally. He would've ignored it if it weren't for the fact that the subject title was 'Buon San Valentino Lovino!'.

The curiosity-and perhaps that familiar little green monster played a bigger role that he'd like to think-was deadly.

He opened the message.

Happy Valentine's Day Lovi!

I know that this isn't one of your more favorite days of the year (not a big deal for me in that sense considering the facts) but look on the bright side, free chocolate man! Haha!  
>Anyways, Matthew and I are going to Germany instead this year so I probably won't be able to deliver your present until the next meeting considering we're usually keeping Gilbert busy. XP That's Mattie's job this year though! XD<br>But for the actual thing I wanted to send you today, here it is! I hope this makes you laugh today:

Over the time we've hung out together, I've noticed something about the way you speak! So I talked to Elizabeta, Feliciano and Antonio (well, I tried at least) and the end result came out to a translation cheat sheet for speaking Lovino xD  
>Bastard: usually means just that, but also a term of endearment to some people. When used in conjunction with tomato, a term of endearment for Antonio<br>I hate you: roughly translates to "you suck" but at the same time, "I like you, but won't say so"  
>If the phrase "not that I care" follows anything along with turning away and blushing-lol-it's the exact opposite and you're worried as hell<br>You shove Antonio whenever he hugs you because he's got personal space issues not even a 10 foot pole could solve and you hate PDA even in your own home :P (Antonio took slight offense to that first half for whatever reason and remembered when Caligo had decided to tackle them into the floor when they were playing soccer one time)

I'm sorry Lovi, but I couldn't stop laughing my ass off once I figured all this out and even Matthew cracked up! Well, anyway, good luck surviving Antonio's clinginess or whatever the hell and whatnot. We're leaving for Berlin soon so I'll be out of touch for, like, a few hours  
>or something.<br>I have to ask though. Matthew says it's just my imagination, but I think Mr. Carriedo hates me. I just want to know what he thinks, honestly. If he does, I want to change that. Please don't get mad at him, though you might anyway.

Sempre tuo amico,  
>Caligo Valgus<p>

A picture of Francis' usual molestation target, Matthew Williams, and his unit Caligo at the airport gate boarding their flight to Germany was attached. Antonio noted the excitement in the blonde's eyes and the almost weary smile that Caligo wore. He didn't hate her! Why would she say that when he was with Lovino and Feliciano enough to tell...

It was obvious. It was BECAUSE she was with them so often that she saw the way he looked when she hung around the elder Italian. He didn't hide it very well, he guessed, but he didn't hate her. As if that wasn't shocking enough, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him rather violently as the person began screaming angrily at him. "Bastard! What are you doing on my computer?" How the hell did he miss Lovi waking up? The boy made enough noise to wake the dead when he got up in the morning!

Lovino suddenly stopped, seeing the open email and the picture on the screen before slamming the laptop shut on Antonio's fingers and growling, "Did you read that?" "S-Si, but it wasn't anything bad!" The younger nation didn't speak, taking the computer into the kitchen and seating himself at the table before opening it to read the message himself. Several grueling minutes later, Antonio contemplated jumping out the window to avoid choking on the dark aura coming off in waves from the kitchen.

"So do you?" "Do I what?" "You know what, bastard. Do you hate Caligo?" He was upset. Something about the anger in the Italian's eyes made his own spark, jealousy flying loose now. "And what if I do? She has you to like her, doesn't she?" "She's my friend! I wouldn't care if you hated her if she wasn't! Something's seriously wrong with you Tonio." "With ME," he practically roared, the dark look in his eyes beginning to frighten Lovino but he managed to stand his ground.

Returning his glare with a fierce one of his own, the Spaniard faltered slightly and Lovino advanced on him. "She likes you just as much as she likes me Antonio. You'd be in that picture too if you'd stop turning her down every time she asked if _**we**_ wanted to hang out," he yelled, pointing at the laptop's background. "She's not ignoring you, she's not picking me over you! She just..." He let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair and turned away.

Now he was worried. "Lovi," Antonio called, voice back to its usual soothing tone. Lovino didn't respond. He couldn't. The words wouldn't come, even if he wanted them to. "I'm sorry Lovi, really...I just...got a little jealous when you started paying attention to her instead of Boss like before..." "Like you do with Feliciano?" The truth tasted so bitter, so disgusting..."She actually likes to be around me Antonio. Caligo doesn't treat me like her 'little' anything and I am most certainly not your little henchman now, but...Tomato bastard," he ground out, turning toward him with a dying man's eyes as if he'd laid his heart out for his beloved. "I hate you so damn much!"

-Bastard used in conjunction with tomato, a term of endearment for Antonio  
>-I hate you: roughly translates to "you suck" but at the same time, "I like you, but won't say so"<p>

And then he caught the smaller nation in a bone crushing hug. "I understand you better now Lovi~!" "Th-The hell are you talking about tomato bastard?" Antonio didn't let up a bit, continuing to smother his captive with affection and brought his lips to his ear. "I like  
>you too Lovi~"<p>

Lovino's face was red from either being crushed or the barrage of kisses that followed but either way, he wasn't complaining. "Took you long enough to figure it out..." "I won't make Lovi choose between Caligo and Boss, but only if you keep a picture of us with you too." "I have one you idiot," he coughed, wriggling out of the death hug to pull out his phone and held it up to show Antonio the screen. "Since when," the Spaniard gaped, staring at the picture of them from his birthday party last year. "I always have it with me," he smiled.

**~Germany~**

"Ve...Cally, did you hear about fratello and big brother Spain," Feliciano beamed at her from over her book. Mavi only looked more confused than ever as Caligo simply closed the book and gave him a smile that screamed 'My plan must've been a success'. "I don't know what you mean Feli. You'll have to fill me in." "I think that would be my job, Feli," a cheery Spanish accent chirped from behind the couch, nearly making Caligo FLY out of her seat. "Hey! Where's my damn chocolate Tonio?"


End file.
